


Say The Words

by qtpiejay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Eddie loves Richie, Fluff, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Modern Day Losers Club, One Shot, Reddie, Richie loves Eddie, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some texting, its just cute okay?, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtpiejay/pseuds/qtpiejay
Summary: Richie loves Eddie so much.. but how is he supposed to tell him?





	Say The Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just... God I love these two. A lot longer than the last one shot I posted!! I hope you guys like it :) 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter!!! @kickasstozier

Was there a word to describe the way Richie felt towards Eddie? Definitely, there was tons. Adoration. Desire. Warmth. Euphoria. Infatuation. All synonyms for the big fat L word they had yet to say. But neither of them minded, they both knew how much they truly cared and loved each other, so much that words could never suffice. After all, actions did speak louder than words, right?

Now, look... yes, Eddie was a cranky guy most of the time. Sure, he had a short temper, but that was just another thing on Richies list of ‘Reasons why I love Eddie.’ And that was a long list. 

But even so, Richie always felt like he’d never shown it enough. Never showed Eddie just how much he truly loved him. It frustrated him at times, because despite his big mouth, sometimes he had trouble forming coherent sentences around Eddie; he just had that effect on him. 

It wasn’t until today, a cold, Friday night in Eddies bedroom that Richie realized he had to let Eddie know just how much he fucking adored him somehow. 

It was almost midnight when Eddie began stirring uncomfortably in his sleep. Richies head was running wild, keeping him up. He turned his head to look down at the sleeping boy, who had his eyebrows furrowed and a big frown on his face as if he was having a nightmare. 

Eddie began to whine softly, as if he was scared. Richie realized then; Eddie was having a bad dream. 

This happened often for some reason. Sometimes, when Richie would sleep over, Eddie would have nightmares that ended up with him waking up in a cold sweat, his breathing erratic but never once had he ever woken up crying. That was, until tonight. 

It wasn’t until Richie heard the soft whimpers and sniffles coming from Eddie that he sat up, beginning to shake Eddie out of his slumber. 

“Eddie, baby,” he whispered in his ear, stroking his cheeks delicately. Eddie whimpered again, tiny hands fisting at Richies tight tee shirt. “Eds, wake up, shh, it’s okay.”

Richie had been expecting Eddie to sit up and start screaming for some reason. But he did the opposite. Eddies eyes fluttered open, tears streaming down his cheeks as he took in his surroundings. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Richie said softly, knowing that Eddie liked when he brought his voice down low. ‘Sounds like honey,’ Eddie would say. “Everything alright in that pretty little brain of yours?”

Richie began wiping the smaller boys tears with his thumbs, then pulled Eddie into his chest and stroked his fingers through Eddies waves. Eddie hummed softly into Richies neck. “Was just a bad dream,” he said, voice low and thick with sleep. 

“I know, kid. What’re we gonna do with you?” Richie sighed, fingers caressing Eddie softly. He could feel Eddie melting into his touch. “I wish I could make them go away, Eds.”

Eddie grinned. “S’okay.”

“But it’s not,” Richie argued. “I’m tired of you not being able to get a good nights rest because of these fucking dreams.”

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows at that. “You sleep less than I do, ‘Chee,” he said, voice still low. “I should be the one worried about you.”

“I get all of the sleep I need, thanks.” He didn’t sound annoyed, just... not interested. 

Eddies jaw clenched. That was a lie. Richie didn’t get enough sleep, but Eddie forced himself to stay calm. Instead of arguing further on, he brought his lips to Richies neck, pressing soft kisses to the soft skin there. He knew Richie liked when he did that. 

“Were you even sleeping before I woke up? I’m not going back to bed until you’re out like a light,” Eddie said firmly, reaching down to pull his comforter over them. 

“You’re kind of stubborn, you know that?” Richie smiled lovingly, settling into the covers with Eddie laying over his chest, short arms wrapped around Richies skinny torso. 

“Just go to sleep, asshole.” Eddie let out a sort of silent chuckle, tilting his head up to kiss Richies jaw. 

“Night, cutie.”  
—  
When Monday rolled around, Eddie stood with the rest of the Losers as they waited for Richies truck to pull up in the parking lot. 

“He’s usually the first one here,” Mike said softly, eyes scanning the lot in search of their loudmouth friend. 

Eddie, as bad as it may sound, would rather have Richie miss a couple of classes if it meant him being able to sleep in for a couple of hours. 

Stan took a deep breath and shivered. “Can we wait for him inside? Bill and I are freezing our asses off.”

Eddie stood there quietly, blocking out his friends pathetic bickering as he worried about his boyfriend. He was over it at that point, so he pulled out his phone to text him. 

[Eds, 7:17am] where are u? stan’s getting cranky

[Chee, 7:19am] sick in bed spaghetti head  
[Chee, 7:19am] that fucking rhymed!!  
[Chee, 7:20am] don’t worry about me baby love, it’s just a cold i guess

[Eds, 7:20am] is ur mom home?

[Chee, 7:21am] what do u think?? i’m going back to sleep. wish i could kiss u rn

Eddie sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket. “Hey Mikey, think I can borrow your truck real quick? I’ll bring it back before school ends.”

Mike shot him a strange look, but handed the keys over nonetheless. “Everything alright?”

“He’s sick, isn’t he?” Stan asked, annoyance practically oozing out of his mouth. “I told that moron not to come near me last week.”

Bill and Ben chuckled. “See you after school then, Eddie. Tell Rich I hope he feels better,” Ben smiled before waving, presumably to head to his locker before class. 

“Y-you’re gonna take care of R-Richie? You? Eddie Kaspbrak? Am I h-hearing this right?” Bill asked, feigning a look of shock towards Stan. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m just gonna make sure he’s okay. His moms not home.” And with that, the Losers parted ways, Stan and Bill standing close together while Mike took off in the opposite direction. 

The ride to Richies was quick and quiet, considering it was 7:30 in the morning still. Eddie pulled in next to Richies truck and searched for the spare house key hidden in one of the potted plants on the porch. Richies house was the biggest and nicest out of all of the Losers, considering his dad was a dentist. Eddie honestly couldn’t remember what Maggie Tozier did for a living. 

The house smelled of Vick’s and the living room tv was on, its volume low. Eddie walked in to find Richie sprawled out onto the couch, tissues littering the floor and nothing but a bottle of water on the coffee table. Eddies heart ached. Had his mother not given Richie any type of medicine before she left? Of course she hadn’t. She wasn’t a bad mother, just a little neglectful at times. And that was towards Richie and his little sister. 

Eddie pressed the back of his hand to Richies forehead. He was burning, and a little dry. Eddie felt the panic swelling in his chest. A dry fever was bad. Dry was not good. Richie squirmed at the cold touch, moaning as he began to stir awake. 

Eddie slipped away into the kitchen before Richie could see him. He heard Richie sit up on the couch and groan. The smaller boy gathered his supplies from the kitchen, slipped into the bathroom to grab some medicine, and then carried everything back towards the living room coffee table. 

Richie looked shocked. “Eds? What are you doing here?”

“You told me you were sick,” Eddie said nonchalantly, holding a bottle of water towards his boyfriend. “And you feel dehydrated. I brought you some cold medicine.”

Richies heart began to ache. He had to tell Eddie now. Somehow. “Am I dreaming? Eddie, I am sick. Like, with germs everywhere. Why aren’t you at school?”

Eddie cringed at the mention of germs. He was still very cautious of his health, but he’d somewhat grown out of his germaphobic phase when he’d confronted his mother all of those years ago. “You said your mom wasn’t here. I just came to check on you, but have you even taken anything?”

Richie sighed. “No.” His voice was thick with congestion. Made him sound funny. No more honey coated voice for Eddie. 

“Then let me take care of you, idiot.”

Richie smiled. God, Eddie really did love him, didn’t he? He decided he’d try to keep his big mouth shut, otherwise Eddie would most likely walk out. “Thanks, Spaghetti.”

Eddie shot him a glare, as if to say ‘don’t call me that’ but Eddie knew it was useless. He poured some cold medicine into the little cup the bottle provides, forcing Richie to swallow it down. Of course, he’d gagged and made a bunch of faces until Eddie handed him some water to act as a chaser. 

“What’s the diagnosis, Doc?” Richie asked, voice still congested but he looked better. And he had broken a sweat, which Eddie took as a good sign. 

“Hmm,” Eddie hummed setting his supplies aside and sitting down on the couch, Richies legs resting on top of his thighs. “I think I’m going to have to admit you into the nut house. You know, where you belong.”

Richie chuckled, then coughed loudly. Eddie reluctantly scooted closer to run his fingers through Richies curls. “I can’t believe you’re here. I’m going to get you sick.”

Eddie cringed again. “Not if you keep that filthy mouth of yours away from me.”

Richie smiled again, curling up in Eddies lap and falling asleep quickly. Eddie busied himself with the tv, letting Richie sleep for a few hours.   
—  
Richie had been sick for over a week. He also refused to let Eddie come and see him; not because he didn’t want to see him, but because he didn’t want him to get sick. Eddie reluctantly agreed to keep his distance. Richie was back and feeling a lot better the next Monday anyway. 

“How many classes are you failing now?” Stan asked, pulling his lunch out of his bag as he sat down at their signature lunch table. 

“Two,” Richie said, mouth full of grapes. He shoved one in Eddies direction, who grimaced and flinched away. 

“You better do all of your makeup work, Richie. You can’t afford to be failing any classes,” Eddie said sternly, not even glancing in Richies direction. The taller boy smiled affectionately. 

“I agree with Eddie,” Stan said smugly. Bill, who sat unusually close to Stan, nodded his head in agreement. 

“Where’s Haystack and Mikey boy?” Richie asked, dropping the grades conversation in a flash. He was probably the smartest one out of the Losers; meaning as long as he did the makeup work, his grades would be fine. 

“Ben’s not here today. At a c-cousins wedding I think,” Bill said. “I don’t know where Mike is, t-to be honest.”

“Football meeting,” Eddie replied before shoving a carrot into his mouth. He glanced over at Richie, who was already staring at him with a dorky smile on his face. “What?”

Richie smiled even bigger. “Nada, Eds. Come with me to bathroom?”

Eddie cringed. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you? You can go by yourself.”

Richie rolled his eyes before standing up and tucking his hands into Eddies armpits, pulling him out from the lunch table. “Richie! You asshole! I’m eating, I don’t want to go to the bathroom with you,” Eddie groaned. 

Richie completely ignored him. “We’ll be right back, gentlemen.” The taller boy winked at Stan and Bill, earning an eye roll from Stan and a knowing smirk from Bill before the couple stalked off. 

“I just don’t understand why you can’t go by your- hey, this isn’t the bathroom, weirdo.”

Richie shut Eddies rambling up by connecting their lips, earning a satisfied sigh from the smaller boy. Richie slid his hands to the small of Eddies back, rubbing small circles there because he knew Eddie liked that. 

Eddie fisted at Richies button up shirt, desperately wanting to take it off but knowing it wouldn’t be ideal here in an empty classroom. He moaned softly when Richie began to trail his lips down Eddies jaw, then down his neck, and ending at the top of his collarbone because he knew that’s where Eddies sweet spot was. 

“‘Chee, not here,” Eddie breathed, swallowing hard. He felt Richie grin against his skin, making his cheeks burn. “C’mon, really? You’re so needy.”

Richie hummed, pulling away. “I haven’t been able to kiss you in over a week. Let a growing boy get his nutrients, why don’t ya?”

Eddie snorted, adjusting his shirt. “Then you should be out there eating your lunch and getting at least 8 hours of sleep at night, not sucking face with me.”

Richie bit his lip to contain his smile. “Mmm, I love it when you talk shrink to me, baby.” Richie chuckled when Eddie rolled his eyes and shoved him away, turning around to leave. “Wait!”

Eddie turned around, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. Richie suddenly looked really serious. It made Eddies stomach drop. “Hmm?”

“Eddie,” he began, fiddling with his fingers. Eddie took a step closer, the look of worry on his face apparently very evident. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. I just... I’ve been wanting you tell you something for a long time. And words don’t exactly do it justice.”

Eddies heart began to race. He shivered when Richie grabbed him by the t-shirt and pulled him closer. He tilted his head up, breathing inconsistent because Richie had just made him so nervous all of a sudden. 

“You okay?” Richie asked with a smirk, as if he knew that Eddie knew what he wanted to say. Eddie bit his lip to contain his smile, nodding. 

“I want to tell you something too.”

Richie raised an eyebrow. “Good or bad?”

Eddie chuckled. “Good. I mean.. yeah, it’s good. It’s so good. It makes me feel good.”

“Want to go first?” Richie teased, because at this point, they had the three words on the tips of their tongues, not being able to contain them anymore. 

“Richie,” Eddie warned, his cheeks reddening. The smile on Eddies face was enough to send Richie into cardiac arrest. 

“Eddie, I love you. God, I love you so much, Eds. It hurts not being able to tell you just how much I love you,” Richie said, hands fisting at Eddies t-shirt now. Not because he was nervous, but geez, he loved Eddie so much that even his hands had to let him know somehow. 

“Oh, Chee.” Eddies voice quivered, eyes glistening, and now Richie was nervous. He pulled away slightly. Had he interpreted this wrong the entire time? Eddie must have noticed. “No, no, Richie- I- I love you too. Oh my god, Chee, I love you so fucking much.”

Richie pouted. “Then why are you crying?”

Eddie chuckled as Richie pulled him into his chest. “I just... holy fuck, Richie. I love you so much. It feels so good to say that.”

Richie smiled the biggest he ever had. “We’re in love with each other,” he said, tangling his fingers in Eddies hair as they rocked back and forth gently. 

The bell interrupted them, signaling the end of lunch. Instead of pulling away, Eddie squeezed Richie tighter, as if he was afraid that Richie would somehow disappear if he let go. “I think I’ve been in love with you since we first met.”

Richie grinned. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
